Family Secrets
by PeetaTobias
Summary: Tohru is not longer in the lives of the Sohma's and life has become pretty boring. That is, until a new girl bringing lot's of interesting complications comes into there lives. Full summary inside. KyoxOCxYuki.


**So I posted this story a while ago but it needed to be edited so I reposted it and everything! It's a bit better now!**

**Full Description: Tohru is not longer in the lives of the Sohma's and life has become pretty boring. That is, until a new girl bringing lot's of interesting complications comes into there lives. They become close, friends, and both Yuki and Kyo can't seem to see there lives without her.**

**But her secret is just as great as there's. And as the story goes on they learn more and more about the girl and her past, present, and future.**

**Enter the life of not only the Sohma house hold but also a new family. The Salazar Clan. Who are they? And how are they connected. All will be clear in time. Keep reading and enjoying the drama, humor and love of the characters that you love to read about, and many new one in this story "Family secrets".**

**I do not own Fruits Basket! But I did make up the Salazar's and other new characters introduced!**

* * *

_**Family Secrets; Chapter 1: She's no normal girl!**_

It was a normal day, at a normal high school. Most of D-1 sophomore class was seated as the final bell rang. The prince of the high school, Yuki Shoma, sat in the back of the classroom swiftly moving his purplish grey hair out of his eyes.

Yuki sighed, "I sure do miss, Miss. Honda…"

An orange haired boy in the desk next to him rolled his eyes, "I'm over it."

Yuki glared at him, "Shut up you heartless cat!"

"You loveless rodent! Go get a life!" Kyo growled.

Tohru had moved out of the Sohma's house a while back, and back into her grandpa's house. It was very soon after that her uncle got a new job offer in America! The money was amazing, and the whole family decided it was best to pick up and move. Even Tohru and her grandpa. It was a hard choice but Tohru decided to stay by her family's side.

Suddenly, a crash was heard outside the room. The teacher got up with an irritated sigh and leaned out of the door, "Miss. Salazar please stop making so much noise and get in here! You're very late of course!"

A girl ran into the room, her name was Reylynn Salazar. She was thought of as one of the prettiest girls at school and when she tried one of the smartest as well. She had brown hair with natural blond highlights but the tips were a light pink; she always had it in a long ponytail. She had kind of pale skin and a clear completion. Reylynn was kind of on the short side and was skinny. All the guys looked at her like she was surrounded by pixy dust. Well almost all the guys except the Sohma's who, obviously, wanted to stay away from girls. She was considered popular but seemed to try to keep to herself and she could be a bit of a trouble maker. Her bright blue eyes brightened and she grinned a white smile, "Why hello Miss. Racu! I really hope you had an enjoyable evening last night!"

The teacher rolled her eyes at her as she walked to the chalk board, "Ah, the innocent act. Miss Salazar, go sit down. You're not fooling anyone."

She saluted, "Ay ay teacher ma'am!" Reylynn giggle and ran quickly to her desk.

"Now continuing with our lesson…" The teacher sighed turning to the board.

Reylynn sat down in her seat, in front of Kyo, with a sigh. The girl next to her shook her head, "I swear Reylynn…Someone is going to slap you upside the head someday."

Reylynn pursed her lips into a small pout, "Well that would be rude…"

The girl sweat dropped, shaking her head at the girl. "I guess so… Anyway…What's your excuse for being late today?"

"Well Angie!" She said as if about to say something important. "I was sleepy…"

Angie almost fell out of her chair, "That's the same excuse as everyday!"

Reylynn rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Well it's the truth…"

"Reylynn!" The teacher yelled.

"It's a verb!" Reylynn yelled standing up and answering the question.

"This is MATH class!" Miss. Racu yelled, and bunch of people in the classroom burst into laughter.

Reylynn rubbed the back of her head sitting down. She shrunk into my seat. "Sorry... I'm not a math genius really."

"Well that's obvious…" A girl snorted.

Reylynn glared at the girl and she quickly looked away, not looking at Reylynn anymore. The teacher put a piece of paper on Reylynn's desk, "You can look over your math in detention."

Reylynn's eyes widened "But I can't! I have work after and then I have so much other things to do and…"

"No excuses," The teacher said returning to the board.

Angie sighed, looking over at Reylynn. "What are you going to do now Reylynn? You seriously need that money."

Reylynn shushed her, in a bit of an over the top manner. "Hey hey! Hush hush! I don't need that to go around that I pay for my own tuition."

"It's not a big deal Tohru did when she was still here and you were friends with her so…" Angie shrugged.

"Our situations are different though…" Reylynn said quietly.

"Pssst Reylynn!" A guy up front said.

Reylynn looked around, eyes darting from the window to the ceiling to each wall, wondering where the sound came from. Kyo rolled his eyes, "Up front smart one."

Reylynn turned around to look at him and stuck out her tongue, "I know that… Now…" She looked at the boy up front now. "Yes?"

He smiled, "I can serve your detention for you!"

The bell rang and Reylynn shook her head, "No I couldn't let you do that!"

He grinned, "For the beautiful Reylynn… I WILL DO ANYTHING! I'll cross the seven seas, brave the hot deserts…"

Reylynn sweat dropped along with Angie, Yuki, and Kyo who were listening in. Reylynn spoke, "Really I couldn't let you…"

The boy's jaw dropped, "WHYYYYY!"

Reylynn rubbed her head awkwardly, "I don't even know you name…"

The boy yelled, "My name isn't important just my undying feelings for you! For I… AM BRAD LEADER OF THE PRINCESS REYLYNN CLUB!"

Reylynn's face went blank, "Eh…?"

The boy grabbed the detention off Reylynn's desk, "So I will be serving this!" and he ran out of the room.

Reylynn sat quietly for a minute, her mouth hanging open, then turned to Angie, "He…Uhh...He stole my detention…"

Angie started laughing, "That was priceless Reylynn! Your face!"

Reylynn made a face, "Let me guess editor, you got a picture of it…"

Angie flashed the camera with the picture on it, "Oh yeah…"

"Ewww I look…Ew…" Reylynn giggled and then thought for a minute. "Is there really a club about me?"

Angie laughed, "I don't see why not! Shoma-kun has one. Right prince?"

Right behind her Yuki looked up then made a face, "I don't want to talk about it…"

Reylynn laughed, "Well don't worry we're in the same boat! LET'S STAY STRONG!"

"Idiot…" A blond haired boy snickered, as he walked over and took a seat on top of Reylynn's desk.

Reylynn growled, "What did you say Elliot!"

Elliot laughed, "I was joking! Jeez!"

The bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom. He pointed and Elliot, who was sitting on her desk, then pointed his own desk. He hopped off and walked over to his desk. The teacher sat down in his chair. "Hello class we are going to be voting for nominees for student council in class today. And then tomorrow " He walked to the board, "Any Nominees from this class?"

A blonde haired girl raised her hand, "Yuki-kun of course!"

A murmur of approvals raced through the class room as the teacher wrote his name on the board.

"Joyous…" Yuki whispered to himself.

Angie rose her hand, "I nominate Reylynn!"

Reylynn almost fell out of her chair, "WHAT?"

"Yeah Reylynn!" Elliot yelled.

"You go girl!" A black haired girl up front yelled.

"Aww man not Ashley too…" Reylynn said banging her head against the desk.

"Is that it?" The teacher asked when no one raised there hands. He nodded and said, "Then Yuki and Reylynn are now in the running for class office."

Reylynn glared at Angie, "I hate you… I officially disown you as my best friend…"

"Come on you'll be good at it! You're a great speaker, listener and everything that you need to be in student council!" Angie smiled. "And all the guys love you so your gonna be in probably and all the girls love Yuki. So both of you are pretty much in."

"Woo Hoo…" Reylynn and Yuki said together in a monotone voice.

Reylynn smiled back at Yuki, "Well if we do end up in, then lets help each other out! Kay?"

Yuki looked surprised at first but smiled, "Yeah Miss. Salazar that would be nice."

"Could it be… The princess and prince of the school… falling for each other…?" Angie said dramatically.

"Wow… Ironic…" Kyo snickered.

Reylynn turned around facing Kyo, "Look here Mr.! You have no right to talk! I know you had a total crush on my friend Tohru!" She smirked.

Kyo blushed, "WHAT!"

"You were friends with Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked raising his eyebrow.

Reylynn smiled, "Yeah I was… I miss that girl… We had a lot in common that Tohru Honda and I."

"Miss. Salazar if you would please turn around that would be great. You're missing all the information for this partner project," The male teacher sighed.

Reylynn turned around, "Ah yes sorry Mr. Rax!"

He turned back to the rest of the class, "So that's the project and make sure you get in groups of two."

Reylynn wrinkled her nose, "Great I missed all the directions…"

"Now moving on we are going to continue our discussion on the Zodiac calendar," The teacher said. "Now in the stories we have the most common similarity? Who can tell me what it is?"

Reylynn frowned and rose her hand quickly the teacher pointed to her. "Well obviously it's the fact that the dumb rat totally ripped the cat off! He put that cat into a false security and made it think they were friends… They he took advantage of the friendship and got rid of it too just so he could be in the zodiac! THE CAT SHOULDN'T OF TRUSTED HIM!"

Mr. Rax sweat dropped, "Yes thank you Reylynn you can get off the desk now…"

Reylynn looked down and just then noticed that she was standing on top of her desk, "Oh wow how did I get up here…"

"It's called climbing…" Kyo snickered.

Reylynn climbed down and glared at him, "Wow thanks for the info captain obvious!"

Suddenly the door swung open and a teacher poked his head in, "Hello, can I see Reylynn for a minute please?"

"Oh sure!" Reylynn said walking towards the door.

"I shouldn't be long," He told the teacher before closing the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Kyo snorted.

Angie sighed, "God not this again."

"What is in Miss. Yarwici?" Yuki asked.

"From the look of this scene… Reylynn didn't get her dues in on time again…" Angie running a hand threw her hair.

"Why would she have to do that?" Yuki asked, "Wouldn't her parents do that?"

The bell rang and Elliot and Ashley walked over to the talking group. "Well her parents would pay if she had any. Hers are dead." Ashley frowned.

Elliot growled, "Even if they were alive they probably wouldn't pay for in! Those evil… Hardly human…"

"She's all alone?" Yuki asked and Kyo looked up, now interested.

"She is but…It's probably better that way…" Angie made a face.

"How would it be better to be alone?" Kyo snorted.

"Cause her parents were terrible people when they were alive. Of course Elliot would know the best out of all of us, he grew up with her." Ashley said fixing her hair.

Elliot leaned against Reylynn's empty desk, "Her parents hated her and loved her sister for some reason. They abused her, hit her, didn't feed her…"

The group watched Reylynn enter the room and starting back towards the group skipping. Angie smiled, "But despite all that she's the nicest, happiest, and strongest person you'll ever meet."

Reylynn made it to the group, "Ugg… I swear teachers!" She smiled, "Such drags!" She looked at the group, "WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME!"

Elliot stood up, "You have something really gross on your face…"

"WHAT!" Reylynn screamed covering her face with her hands. Angie, Elliot, and Ashley laughed which caused her glared at them, "You guys are such jerks!"

Elliot sat at an empty desk that he had pulled up, "Just shut it and sit! It's time for lunch!"

Reylynn sighed pushing her desk into the group with Angie, Ashley and Elliot, "Yeah yeah whatever…"

They started opening there lunches and Reylynn looked over at Kyo and Yuki who didn't move from there spots. "Hey would you guys like to join us?"

Kyo and Yuki looked up from there lunches, "Us?"

Reylynn smiled, "Of course! No one should eat alone!"

Yuki smiled moving his desk over to the circle. Reylynn scooted her desk over to make room for Yuki's. "Thank you very much Miss. Salazar."

Reylynn smiled then looked over to Kyo, "Come on Kyo! Join us!"

Kyo grumbled something but moved him desk over and squeezed it on Reylynn's other side, "Fine…"

The whole time Angie was glaring at Reylynn. When she finally noticed her she made a face, "What's the matter with you?" She looked at Angie's sandwich, "Bad turkey?"

Angie sweat dropped, "Um… No…" She shook it off and glared at Reylynn again, "Where is your lunch…?"

Reylynn froze, "I don't have one…"

Elliot was glaring now too, "And why is that…?"

"I…ummmmm… forgot it?" Reylynn laughed nervously.

Ashley was glaring too, "God damnit Reylynn! You don't have any food at your house do you? Are you that low on money?"

Reylynn took a nearby pencil and chucked it at her, "Would you shut up! I don't want my problems being broadcasted to the whole school like some kind of breaking story! Headline; Reylynn is poor and can't afford to eat!"

Angie sighed, "Reylynn this is serious… You can't go on like this…"

Reylynn pouted, "I'm fine! I eat at home and do all that crap…"

Elliot gave her a bag of his chips, "You worry us Reylynn… Maybe you should ask for more help."

Reylynn opened the chips harshly, "I'll ask of help when I need it…"

Angie sighed and looked at Yuki and Kyo, 'Welcome to our lunch group this is Reylynn the worlds most suborn girl!"

Kyo snorted, "Great to be here…"

Yuki didn't say anything just looked at the people at the table. Elliot; the soccer team captain who is known for his blond hair and bright blue eyes, Angie; the brown haired green eyed yearbook leader known to get the highest scores on all tests, Ashley; the black haired grey eyed dance team assistant captain and captain of the softball team, and Reylynn; the pretty girl who was captain of the dance and volleyball team excelled in the music and art department and ended up winning many contests in those fields. Quite a group. They could be the leaders of this school, the most popular. But they did tend to stay to themselves, which says a lot about there personality.

Ashley leaned against the back of her seat, "Well… We'll let it go for today but don't be so dumb anymore."

Reylynn finished up the chips and crumpled up the bag, "Yeah, yeah." She threw the bag at the garbage can but it missed by a mile.

The group, including Yuki and Kyo, sweat dropped.

"Wow good thing you're not on the basketball team…" Elliot rolled his eyes.

Reylynn stood up with a huff, "Yeah whatever!" She bent down and picked up the paper she threw it in the garbage and turn around glaring at the group.

Suddenly a girl jumped up, "I'll be right back!" She yelled to her group running to the door which was right by the garbage can. She sped past Reylynn bumping into her. Reylynn stumbled backwards a little hit her foot on the can and tripped on it falling backwards; butt right in the garbage can.

The girl gasped, "Oh god! I'm so sorry Miss. Salazar!"

The class turned towards the garbage can wide eyed. Angie covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Kyo and Elliot looked at each other and starting cracking up. Reylynn glared at them trying to get up but couldn't.

Ashley jumped up, "Oh Reylynn!" She ran to her trying to help her out. Reylynn stood up and the garbage can still on her butt.

Angie jumped up now to, "Oh Reylynn hon… Your butt is to big"

Reylynn glared at them, "Just help me!"

Angie and Ashley grabbed the can and pulled as Reylynn lean forward. Then suddenly he slipped out and flew forward onto the ground.

Elliot and Kyo were now busting a gut they were laughing so hard. Reylynn quickly stood up brushing herself off, her face bright red. She clenched her fists glaring at the 2 guys, "SHUT UP!"

"Oh shit Reylynn that was funny!" Elliot said holding his sides.

Reylynn stomped past him and Kyo smacking them both in the head as she went past. She then walked towards her seat but before she made it of course disaster struck again. Her foot got caught on the leg of Yuki's chair causing her to trip and fall flat on her face for the second time in about a minute.

Kyo and Elliot started laughing again this time joined by the rest of the class. Yuki jumped out of his chair and knelt by her. "Are you alright Miss. Salazar?"

Reylynn looked up at him and sighed, "Well if you can't beat them…" She smiled, "Might as well laugh with them."

Reylynn jumped up, "Oh wowza! I am such a klutz!"

"I'll say…" Kyo laughed under his breath.

Reylynn jumped up, "What did you say!"

Kyo jumped up, "Nothing I was just agreeing with you!"

Reylynn got right in his face, "Well what kind of friend says something like that!"

"Who ever said I was your friend!" Kyo yelled.

"Your such a idiot!"

"Klutz!"

"Carrot top!"

"Prissy!"

"BLOATED GOAT!"

Kyo made a face, "If our going to yell at me at least know what you're talking about!"

Reylynn growled, "I do know what I'm talking about!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Kyo laughed, "Ah ha ha! You're an idiot!"

Reylynn stood there a confused look on her face, "What are you talking about?"

Yuki came up to her and whispered what happened in her ear, about how Kyo switched the words around. Reylynn's face twisted with anger! "AH! Kyo you jerk!"

The bell rang and the teacher walked in, "Ok, ok now settle down! Lunch is over and it's time for class!"

Reylynn puckered her lips angered. She grabbed her desk moving it back in its rightful spot. She glared at Kyo, "I'm watching you…"

Kyo sat behind her with a sigh, "You're such a weirdo…"

Reylynn leaned on his desk, "Whatever stupid face!" She stuck her tongue at him.

He growled with anger, "Just shut up will ya!"

Reylynn grumbled something then turned around facing the front of the class, "Whatever you say dummy!"

Kyo sighed trying to focus on class which was hard sense Reylynn was in front of him and bobbing her head back and forth to some song must have been playing over and over in her head. He put his hand to his forehead, "God she's impossible…"

For most the rest of the day went by nice and fast except to Kyo. To him, it seemed to drag on and on.

When the last bell rang to go home Reylynn and her friends walked out of the school.

"So Reylynn we're going to get a bite to eat! Come on come party with us!" Angie said throwing a fist in the air excited.

"No I'm sorry… I have to go home, change, do homework, go to work till 6:00, then I have to be somewhere from 6:30-8:00 then come home eat dinner and get to my other job at 8:30 till 11:00." Reylynn said sighing at the long day she had ahead of her.

Elliot sighed angered, "Reylynn no… This isn't right! That's seriously not normal! It's not health doing all that! You'll run yourself down to nothing…"

Reylynn shook her head, "No really I'm fine! You know me I'm always fine!" She started walking the opposite way she waved to them, "See you tomorrow!" Then she ran off towards the park.

Ashley shook her head, "Ugh I don't get that girl… She just is always busy… There has to be a better way…"

Elliot nodded then saw the Sohma's walking past them, "Hey Sohma's. You walk threw the park right?"

Yuki turned towards him, "Yes we do."

Angie took a step forward, "Could you maybe watch Reylynn or like walk with her I don't know… We are really worried about her… I mean we've never seen her house and well things aren't going well for her so… You understand yes? We're worried…"

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other. "I suppose we could."

Ashley smiled, "Thanks guys!"

They all started to walk away and Elliot saluted, "Thanks guys see you later."

Kyo sighed, "Well now that you gave us an unwanted job… Let's go."

Yuki and Kyo quickly caught up with Reylynn. Her eyes her surprised, "Oh hello Sohma's."

"Hey," Kyo said simply.

Reylynn nervously fidgeted, "So why are you here… Just passing by?"

Yuki shook his head, "No we decided to walk you home."

"Yeah no one should walk alone, "Kyo said.

"Well you know eating alone is NEVER ok but you know walking alone can be very good for the soul." Reylynn said getting nervous.

"You're acing weirder then usual…" Kyo said.

Yuki looked at her, "Yeah is something wrong?"

Reylynn stayed quite for a moment then sighed. "Look ok… So I… I maybe a little worse off then I want people to know about okay…"

"In what way…?" Yuki said.

Reylynn stopped suddenly, looking up into a tree. "I do have a home it's just not the best one I guess…"

Yuki and Kyo looked up into the tree and saw a small tree house. "You live… There?"

"Oh man… You're a hobo!" Kyo yelled.

Reylynn blushed, "I am not a hobo! Really I'm not! I have 2 jobs! I'm in a band and play for money! I try so hard! But I have to use most of the money for tuition… And obviously it's not easy to get all my dues in… But rent a house or apartment… There's no way! I can't even imagine ever finding that much money…"

"You can't live here though… Creepy people live around here… What is some creepy guy discovered you here…" Yuki said looking at her.

She smiled, "It's fine! I'm a black belt!"

Kyo sighed, "Really that's not enough…"

"Look come back to our house then we can try to help you… We can figure something out really." Yuki said to her.

Reylynn looked away, "Fine but I can't be there long…"

"Whatever that's fine…" Kyo said walking towards the main road.

Yuki and Reylynn quickly followed after him. They walked down the main road in silence, down the street a man was running quickly towards them.

The man by mistake ran into Reylynn and then kept running. He threw a quick, "Sorry," over his shoulder and then kept going without looking over his shoulder.

It was a good thing he was so rude and didn't even turn around because if he had he would have seen Reylynn's clothes in a pile on the road with a brown haired blue eyed cat sticking her head out.

"Reylynn you're a…" Yuki started.

"Go ahead, say it… I'm a stupid cat…" Reylynn said crawling out of the pile.

"What the hell…" Kyo said flabbergasted.

"I don't know how to explain…" Reylynn said quietly.

"No you don't have to. We need to get to our house now!" Yuki said picking up Reylynn's clothes and Kyo picked up Reylynn. Then they ran to their house in a hurry.

They busted threw the door, "SHIGURE!"

The man came skipping into the room, "What seems to be a problem?" He then sweat dropped at the two teens pointing at the small cat. "Yes… A cat…" He looked closer at the cat. "Well they are weird eyes for a cat I guess… And it has a heart shaped mark there on its shoulder but nothing that weird."

Reylynn looked at the guy, "Who the heck is this guy?"

Shigure's eyes went wide, "Well… Look at this… A dumb cat."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" Reylynn hissed. "You can't talk to me like this! You don't know what I go through!"

"Oh my dear but we do… We really do…" Shigure smiled a bit, "Bring her into the other room… It would appear a lot of secrets are about to be revealed."

Yuki and Kyo look at each other strangely, and Reylynn sighs slightly. They walk into the other room, setting the small cat on the table. "What kind of secrets?"

Shigure smiles a bit, "Well I guess she will have to explain further. What's your name cat?"

She huffs, "Reylynn Salazar."

Shigure nods, "Yep, Salazar." He crosses his arms, leaning back. "You know who we are don't you?"

Reylynn's bright blue eyes look over at him, "I knew that they were Sohma's… But I didn't realize they were THE Sohma's…"

Yuki looks at the cat, confused. "You know about us?"

She nods, "About you all, and your curses. I just didn't realize that the ones I went to school with were the actual cursed Sohma's…"

Kyo shakes his head, "Well who the hell are you then?"

Shigure sighs, "I was hoping our families would never meet Reylynn…"

Reylynn hissed slightly, looking away. "You think we wanted this either? What a mess."

Yuki growled, "Shigure! What is going on?"

Shigure mentioned to the cat, "Say hello to Reylynn, the cursed cat of the Salazar clans zodiac."

* * *

**Well please review! It may seem a little boring now but it's going to get so much better!**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON LOVE OF MY LIFE; CHAPTER 2: The Salazar clan!**


End file.
